Unchained Melody
by chrmisha
Summary: Harry Potter and Severus Snape: A lifetime together, a moment apart. Heartbreak and loss, redemption and forever. Short and sweet. HP/SS.


A/N: Harry Potter and Severus Snape have spent a lifetime together.

A/N 2: All things Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling.

* * *

Harry slid towards consciousness with a feeling of warm lips on his neck and a hand splayed over his heart. He moaned softly and pushed back against the body spooning against his. Harry reveled in the feel of his lover's chest against his back, hairy thighs rubbing along the back of his own, his lover's groin nestled against Harry's bottom. He loved waking up this way.

Harry snuggled closer, pressing against his lover's fledging erection. His lover complied, pulling him in tighter. The hand on his chest moved, drawing large circles, while those warm lips continued to worship at his neck and shoulder.

Harry grasped the wandering hand tightly with both of his own, hugging his lover as best he could in this position. This wasn't the frantic, desperate coupling of youth, nor the hot, passionate sex of ownership, but rather the slow, sweet melody of long-term lovers.

"Please," Harry murmured, letting the man's hand go in favor of reaching back to stroke the silky hair of the head buried in the crook of his shoulder. He smiled as the man hummed in agreement, pushing gently at Harry's entrance.

Harry sighed as his lover slid home, joining them both in perfect harmony. Harry stroked the man's thigh, moving with him in a manner that spoke of love and long-held promises and devotion.

Harry's lover slid his hand down Harry's stomach to embrace Harry's member and Harry sighed. This was perfection. They rocked together in a rhythm that may have been as old as time, but for two bonded souls, even time itself couldn't keep them apart.

"Severus…" Harry whispered, the name a benediction on his lips.

"Harry…" echoed back, stroking Harry's nerves with tendrils of adoration and belonging.

As if in a time and place all their own, they moved as one, letting the sensations wash over them. There was no rush here, no race to the finish line. Just the calm, lapping waves at the shores of their joined bodies and souls, their shared pleasure, swelling gently toward the crest. When they finally came, they came together, as soft as the whisper of a warm summer breeze.

Severus's hand slid back up Harry's chest, coming to rest over his heart. Harry grasped it once more.

"Love you," Harry murmured.

"Always and forever," Severus replied.

* * *

When Harry finally awoke fully, he was alone in their bed, as he had been since Severus's death several months before. The howl of pain that had once rent the morning air had settled into the sobs of a man long acquainted with loss. Harry wrapped his arms around himself in a hug his lover could no longer provide, and held on until the sobs subsided into the grief he wore around his shoulders like a heavy cloak. Somehow, the many years they'd been lucky enough to have together did little to ease the magnitude of the loss of his soulmate.

* * *

When it was finally his time, Harry walked toward the soft shaft of light that was the only illumination in the otherwise complete darkness. He could hear soothing strains of music along with the sensation of warmth and a sense of homecoming. Harry knew he could have turned back, turned away, chosen another path. But he had no desire to do so.

He could see the figure in the distance, standing sentinel, feet a bit apart, arms crossed, enveloped in flowing black robes. The figure didn't reach for Harry, didn't try and persuade him either way. Harry smiled softly. It wasn't the other man's way. As always, he was giving Harry a choice.

Harry picked up his pace, striding forward toward the man that was waiting for him, a smile stretched wide across his face.

When he finally reached his soulmate, Severus opened his arms. Harry slid gratefully into his lover's embrace.

"Merlin, I've missed you," Harry breathed.

"I know," Severus replied. "I've been watching over you."

Harry snuggled closer, inhaling his lover's scent and reveling in the feel of the man's arms wrapped tightly around him.

"I came to you in your dreams as often as I thought wise," Severus whispered against Harry's ear. "I hoped it might be a comfort to you to know that I was still with you."

Harry half-laughed, half-sobbed. He raised his head and touched his lips to Severus's. "I love you," Harry said, gazing into the rich, dark eyes that he so cherished.

"Always and forever," Severus murmured, closing the distance between them once more as their lips met in the sweetest kiss of perfection.


End file.
